The present invention relates to a light radiator which is capable of introducing solar rays focused by lenses or the like into a light-guiding cable, transmitting them therethrough to a remote place and radiating the same from the cable to objects such as plants.
In recent years there has been an increased interest in solar energy and its effective utilization.
The uses of solar energy have been actively studied and developed in various fields. It is known that the most effective utilization of solar energy is realized when it is used as light energy without being converted into thermal or electrical energy i.e. with no loss of energy through conversion. Collecting solar rays outdoors and transmitting them through a light-guiding cable to wherever the light is needed has been proposed. For example, for illumination or for cultivating plants in a room, for cultivating fish and plants in the sea or as a source of light for the propagation of chlorella or for promoting the health of human beings. In any case, when the light rays emitted from the end of a light-guiding cable are used for illumination or like purposes, it is desirable to spread them out at a wide angle to the axis of the light-guiding cable. However, it is difficult to obtain widely dispersed light radiation with an even or desirable distribution.